


Imagine It (If You Can)

by christiant



Series: The Right, The Left, The Saint, and The Lady. [5]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christiant/pseuds/christiant





	1. Chapter 1

Imagine it, if you can. 

The year is 2015 and a war unlike any the Earth has ever seen is in full swing.

Scientists and other brainiacs cobbled together the Mark I's in eighteen months and humanity is fighting back.

They give their giant hunters- those man made monsters- to the first eager young idiots who'll sign up. 

They're all brave, they are. 

They have to be when everything they know is in the line of fire. 

However, they are not all drift compatible.


	2. Chapter 2

She is sleek and shining when christened, named for the patron of the same lost causes her charges know so intimately at their behest.

They're smiling in the pictures, those whisps of girls, eighteen and nineteen, beautiful and brave. 

Their drift is ocean blue and magenta and cucumber and lavender and, most importantly, strong, always effortlessly strong. 

They know each other as one. 

There are no secrets in the blues, no shame in the pinks, no fear in the greens, and only love in the lavender.

The Left is a fighter, where the Right is cautious. The Right is logical where her co-pilot is wild. 

They fight to a draw every single time and every neural handshake is as brief and smooth as a fist bump.

When the Right's hair falls out bit by bit, she tries to disguise it in the drift, with her Saint and her co-pilot (her sister, always her sister) swimming in her soul.

She is unsuccessful.

She is still willing to die for this program, die in the drift, die in a Jaeger, defending the world.

She gets her wish, somewhat, dying in a hospital with her sister in her hands and her Saint in her dreams. 

Her co-pilot searches for her in her own, but she has only ever found her in the drift. 

And she can't do it with anyone else.


End file.
